


Fate

by OTPTillTheEnd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, He is the reason I'm going to be single forever, I don't know what the fuck this is, i needed to get it out of my system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPTillTheEnd/pseuds/OTPTillTheEnd
Summary: The different choices we make lead us down different paths. But what path will life take you on after you decide to visit New York with your best friend?





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is, I just know I needed to get it out of my system. I know this isn’t how these celebrity fics are written but I cannot write (Y/N) into it, that’s just not how I write. This was the next best thing. Also, I don’t know anything about Sebastian (clearly) and I mean no disrespect towards him or his girlfriend (if he has one).

The door opens, and you push it open, stepping into the apartment, shutting it behind you, flicking the lock into place. Sunlight from one of the windows streams in and you move to set your purse down on the couch. Thoughts of everything you must do fill your mind, but they’re soon interrupted by a welcoming bark as Sofia happily bounds to you.

“Hey, hi, hi, how are you?” A grin takes over as you laugh softly at how eager and playful she is, hands moving through her soft fur, your head tilting away from her as she attempts to lick your face and mouth.

Despite how much you want to play with her, your attention is diverted to the male standing in the hallway, watching you. Your heart beats faster and you feel breathless, how on earth did you get so lucky?

“Hey, I thought I heard you come in.” Sebastian pulls his t-shirt over his toned torso, hair wet indicating he just got out of the shower.

“Hey…” Standing you pet Sofia one last time before moving towards him. The rough stubble covering his jaw brushes against your cheek as he kisses it, a strong-arm hooking around your waist, pulling you closer.

 “How’s your trip so far?,” the question comes as he moves into the kitchen, glancing over his shoulder at you as you shrug.

“Fine. Roxy has been having a blast, but I’ve been busy, this whole audition thing is getting to me.” Moving into the kitchen, you lean against the counter, running a hand through your hair.

Acting isn’t what you wanted to do, you never dreamed of being an actor, it just _happened_. Just like meeting Sebastian _happened._ In that moment you’re taken back to when it all started, a year ago on the streets of New York.

Your best friend Roxy had invited you on her trip to the Big Apple, a place you’d only dreamed of visiting. She said it was for graduating and landing a job as a paralegal (which you were utterly proud of). It also happened to be her birthday that week, so it was a win-win for both of you.

“Hey. You just zoned out.” Blinking, you glance up to meet Sebastian’s clear blue eyes, a smile gracing his lips.

“Yeah… just remembering how this whole thing started.”

A soft laugh escapes him as he too recalls how this whole thing started, “I never give out my number, _ever_ , but you were just so interesting to talk to, I couldn’t help myself.”

“I cannot believe I didn’t recognize you. I’m glad I didn’t or else I would’ve like… passed out or something.”

A laugh escapes you, you’re still trying to get over the fact that he’s _famous_ but the longer this goes on, the more you see him for who he is. A normal person who has a job in the spotlight.

“How long are you here for?”

He takes your hands in his and intertwines your fingers together.

“Roxy leaves tomorrow. I think I leave on Saturday? I have to go to the call back tomorrow.”

“You can stay here till Saturday. Hotels here are expensive.”

You bite back the comment that threatens to fall off your tongue and just nod. Living across the country and with his job, you hardly see each other. Spending a few days here with him will be enough to calm you.

Nodding, you agree as his arms wrap around you in a hug.

“I’ll stay here for the next few days.” Burying your face in his neck, you let your eyes close and just take in his scent.

A groan escapes you as your phone rings out, not just because you must move, but because his fingers had slipped under your top and were ghosting up your back to fiddle with your bra strap. Sneaky bastard.

Moving out of his hold, you throw him a dirty look and he laughs because he knew what he was doing. “What?”

Grabbing your phone, you press talk and listen to Roxy go on about needing you back at the hotel. With a sigh you agree (she also says she’s taking you our for sushi) and end the call. “I’ll be back later. I have to go..”

Reluctantly so but both of you know that you’ll have a few days to just _relax_ and be together. His lips press against yours in a soft kiss, teeth nipping at your bottom lip. It is both a tease and a foreshadowing of what’s to come when you get back.

“See ya later, _scumpo_.”

A large grin takes over your features as the word in his native tongue in uttered. You know what it means because he's taught you a few words, but you still cannot get over how ridiculously attractive speaking Romanian makes him. And yes, it is a bit of a turn on.

"Bye."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know Romanian but according to this one forum, scumpo means dear. They do not have an equivalent for babe.


End file.
